<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resistance Falters by littlemissbaphomet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403277">Resistance Falters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet'>littlemissbaphomet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elfquest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bloodletting, Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knifeplay, Minor Violence, Possession, Power Imbalance, Telepathic Bondage, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never a great idea to try and keep the spirit of a powerful magic using dark elf imprisoned in your own mind but this guy tried it anyhow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rayek/Winnowill (Elfquest)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resistance Falters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/gifts">DarthAstris</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/gifts">Pangaea</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not a new work the original fic was written in 1998 and lost to time on the internet. I swear I didn’t go through and tweak it. I wanted to but alas this is genuine 1998 littlemissbaphomet.  Re-dedicated to DarthAstris and Pangaea for bringing back some serious Elfquest feels and for being familiar with Rayek who is admittedly one of my biggest thirst traps.</p>
<p>The story Resistance Falters takes place immediately after Rayek’s most recent battle with the Black Snake as told in Wendy Pini’s “Rogue’s Curse” story in WINTER 1998’S issue number 4 of Frank Frazetta’s Fantasy Illustrated.  It can also stand alone as yet another nasty inflicted on the new improved Rayek.  This is my interpretation as to the events behind the cover of EQ24 where we see Rayek’s tears and the Black Snake’s satisfied smile.  “Rogue’s Curse” was republished in 2000s Elfquest Reader’s Collection #9.  </p>
<p>Look!   I trigger warned on a fic in 1998 the internet wasn't totally creepy.<br/>The story has some adult situations and some self-inflicted violence due to the fact that Winnowill keeps taking over Rayek’s body and trying to get him to do horrible things!  I probably over-tagged but better that than under tagging.</p>
<p>*** in line text indicates “sending” Elfquest telepathic communication   <br/>there's a lot of it.  Traditional quotation marks indicate spoken dialogue.</p>
<p>I can't believe this fic is 22 years old.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***As I said, Rayek, I am in a playful mood.***</p>
<p>***Yes, beloved, but I fear that we have overstayed our welcome in this settlement.***</p>
<p>***No matter.  I will have my way soon enough.***</p>
<p>Rayek’s body aching from his most recent mental battle with Winnowill makes its way to the inn where Ekuar should be resting.  He craves sleep but dare not for it takes all his wits to subdue the black snake that lashes against his mind.</p>
<p>***Faithful Ekuar, I fear we must take our leave from this place.*** </p>
<p> Ekuar stirs silently and draws his cloak from the bed pole to his shoulders.  The ancient rock-shaper stands and begins to gather their few possessions.</p>
<p>“Yawn….oh….uh, Brownskin, as I say you can stay here with me when as I sleep.  You do not have to go roaming the town.”  </p>
<p>“Yes, but why should none of our small band sleep at night?” </p>
<p>Ekuar blinks and sighs remembering that stillness and silence are things that are now lost to his dear friend.</p>
<p>“Perhaps, a truce then, Brownskin, will she not allow you time to rest as she did once?  And you could grant her some of what she desires?”    </p>
<p>The sneer that slices across Rayek’s face tells the Rockshaper otherwise.  </p>
<p>“But, Brownskin, it has been so long since…”</p>
<p>***She is restless, Ekuar, I fear that I may not be able to hold her back when she rears again.***  </p>
<p>The blinding pain of the encounter swells within him, her mind curls about his in a closeness that no words can describe.  Drawing him in and in turn he drawing her.  How unlike their first joining these fierce battles of will are.</p>
<p>***Yes, beloved, you often relive the most perfect joining you have ever known.***</p>
<p>“Silence!”</p>
<p>***Rayek, my love, you know you can end this torment and reclaim that which we once had.  Your swift blade to your throat will free us both.  Surely, you have seen that death of the shell which holds in our spirits is but a step to a life more perfect. ***</p>
<p>“You mock life and all that comes with it!”</p>
<p>*** You are weary of this existence , Rayek, choose to free yourself. ***</p>
<p>***Brownskin! ***   *** Brownskin!***   “Oh, dear me will she never let him rest?”</p>
<p>Ekuar’s insistent tugging at his leathers draws Rayek’s attention from the vipress that engulfs his mind to a more urgent matter.</p>
<p>“B-Brownskin, we must take our leave….quickly!”</p>
<p>Yelling in the lower level of the inn warns that the man Rayek sought to defend in the tavern has returned with others.</p>
<p>The two elves quietly slip out the back of the inn and into a deeply wooded area.  Many centuries of stealth and narrow escapes have taught them well.   The noisy pursuers are easy to evade and as the night wears on they eventually give up.</p>
<p>***See my lovely Rayek, even the men of this lowly village seek your body to do with as they will. ***</p>
<p>“Quiet!  Can you never just be still!”  </p>
<p>*** Beloved, since you have chosen to be my constant companion so I have accepted the duty to be yours. *** </p>
<p>“ Yes, but your reasons are flawed, Winnowill, so very flawed.”</p>
<p>In his long history with Rayek, Ekuar has always tried to be cheerful.  “I say - there can’t be too many flaws in this world - look ahead a cave to shelter us from the night.  I have always preferred living in stone.  Look Brownskin, I’ll make us both wonderful seats and a fire pit to warm our bones!”  </p>
<p>The blackness inside Rayek’s mind sarcastically sighs.  *** Can nothing ever break that miserable wretches’ spirit? ***  Rayek prepares to answer and decides that it is not worth the effort.  </p>
<p>Ekuar glances over the newborn fire that he has made to see Rayek’s features glass over.  The black snake is talkative tonight indeed.  “ I am going to venture out and raid some tree-burrowers stash, Brownskin, I fear that when the night is done we will be hungry before we get ready to travel again.”</p>
<p>Ekuar dons his cloak and makes his way out of the cave leaving Rayek alone with the dark one.  </p>
<p>As is his habit, Rayek replays many things in his tormented mind.  The recent closeness of other beings even the tavern maids who would have lain with him without the black snake’s prompting remind him of a  life in the Sun Village that he so longs for now.  It has been so long since he has felt the touch of another.</p>
<p>*** See, my creation still has urges and longings he is not the solid desert rock that he has us all believe he is. *** </p>
<p>“Be silent, Winnowill, please, at least do not taint the few pleasant memories that I do have.”</p>
<p>***Ahhh…yessss… but as I said, Rayek, I am in a playful mood…..and you are my only plaything.***  </p>
<p>Rayek closes his eyes hoping that by some twist of luck Winnowill will again choose to back down.  The tendrils that begin their slow descent further into his mind tell him that his hopes are in vain.</p>
<p>*** While the rockshaper is away the fleshshaper shall play.  It is such a shame that I never get to enjoy my creation Rayek.  Even Tyldak lay with me whenever I beckoned…you should at least show me the same consideration. ***</p>
<p>*** Yes, but I did not ask for this, you remember? *** </p>
<p>*** No, not directly, you did not but you forget my soul’s brother I know you and you have always longed to be as perfect as the first comers. *** </p>
<p>*** Just have your fun and be done with it Winnowill, I no longer care. ***  </p>
<p>Her mind already so entwined in his seeps into pathways the one time Master of the Palace dare not travel.  She seeks to arouse his body and spirit with the lust of life that he has forsaken since imprisoning her.  </p>
<p>His flesh bends and molds to her desires and he cries out helpless to resist it.  As perverse as her ministrations are they feed the emptiness inside of him.  Her black caresses flow down his cheeks and his chest.  Tears begin to flow from his eyes and through them he sees that under her control he is touching his body bringing forth arousal. </p>
<p>His mind begins to fight her then another raking caress across his sun darkened nipple causes him to heave in his breath and she takes more full control of his body.  </p>
<p>Telepathic waves engulf him and she once again becomes the most perfect lovemate that he has even known.  Their joining under the Great Egg where she shaped him in their co-joined minds flashes to him.  Suddenly they are under the vast deep water and the closeness of their bodies calls to him.  </p>
<p>She is there always beckoning, temping him to loose control.  Always waiting for that one perfect chance for escape!  </p>
<p>“ Brownskin!”  </p>
<p>Ekuar’s sudden cry snaps Rayek back to his current reality within the small cave.   He looks down and sees that he clasps his dagger in hand.  The thick lines of blood from his neck to navel reveal his soul lover’s dark intention.  Rayek’s golden eyes search Eukar’s and then they turn inward to confront her.</p>
<p>She is there content with her accomplishment.  Slowly, she drifts off and withdraws away but Rayek knows she is but planning for the coming daybreak.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>